Vinicius's memory in Saigon Capital
by Brawly
Summary: This is the story Vinicius tell about his family, friend, neighbors and relatives in Saigon Capital before 1975.
1. Introduction to start the new journey

**_"Hello ! Nice to meet you ! This is the first time I meet you ! Let me introduce myself ! My name is Vinicius ! In the story I tell to you! I'm eleven years old! Before 1975, I had a memory time in Saigon which was called the Pearl of Far East! I lived with my father - Crasher Wake, my mother - Nguyen Thi Thuy, and my elder brother - Brawly. We used to happy in Saigon for a long time! We lived in a small villa had trees covered of District 1, Nguyen Hue street...! Oh! I talked too much to you! It's time to start the story! Let's go! Đi nào!"_**

" Let me introduce to my family! Dad" Vinicius talked with Crasher Wake.

" Of course! You can do it now!" Crasher Wake was very surprised.

" Wait! You just to introduced!" His mother advised him.

" Almost forget! Mom! Do you cook the dinner?" Vinicius asked his mom.

" Just done it now! You clear the table, put the dinner in that table and eat it! " Mrs. Thuy talked Vinicius.

Hey! Can you see the powerfully built young man, who has blue spiky hair and blue eyes and wore a simple orange shirt, with black white outlines. Who also wears short blue baggy pants, as well as black and orange shoes? Did you know who was that? That's right! This is my elder brother - Brawly! He is sixteen years old.

" Hey! Little brother! What's up now?" Brawly asked Vinicius.

" Hey! Brother! It's time to eat dinner now!" I responded him

"Okay! I'm go downstairs now!" Brawly talked to me.

Then Vinicius saw the lights opposite the street, some phoenix trees were blossom. He also phoned Soohorang ( his classmate - now, he is a geographer in Sapporo, Japan).

" Hello ! I'm Vinicius! Is there any people to your house? " Vinicius told to phone Soohorang.

" Hi! Vinicius! Why do you phone me in this time? I'm very busy now!" Soohorang responded Vinicius.

" Soohorang! I... I...!!!" Vinicius was very timid.

" Vinicius! Why do you respond this way? Come on! Don't worry!" Soohorang talked to Vinicius.

" On this weekend! Can you stay with me? " Vinicius talked slowly.

" Yes, but why?" Soohorang asked him

" Yeah! My parents are visiting Ca Mau this Friday's night. So, if you want to stay, you will prepare soon. " Vinicius talked Soohorang.

" Hmm, What's a difficult question? Let me ask my dad ( Byron), If he agreed, I would come to your house! It's been a long time! " Soohorang answered him

" Decided it! Have a good night!Bye! "Vinicius said goodbye to Soohorang.

" Bye! See you soon! "Soohorang also said Bye to him.

" Hey! Why don't you eat dinner! Go downstairs now! "Brawly saw him phoned Soohorang.

" Okay! Wait for me! I'm coming soon!" Vinicius washed his hands and go to kitchen.

"Reng... Reng...!" The telephone was rung.

"Hello! Brawly listen now!" Brawly responded.

" Brawly! Nice to meet you! It has been a long time!" Toya Kinomoto talked to Brawly.

" Toya! Do you have your decision?" Brawly asked Toya.

"Yes! My father agreed to me go to your house!" Toya responded.

"Great! Remember it! 20h30 tomorrow's night!" Brawly talked to Toya.

" Right! I'm remember! If you don't asked me again, see ya!" Toya prepared to close the phone.

" See ya!" Brawly bye to Toya.


	2. A sudden meeting to Brother Lance

"Hey! Soohorang! Can you go to canteeto canteen with me?" Vinicius talked Soohorang.

"Yes! Sure !" Soohorang accepted.

**_I and Soohorang (and my friends) learnt in Petrus Ky Secondary and High School. I and my friends were in grade 6 in old times. My brother - Brawly was in grade _****_11_****_ and he had a lot of friends. My homeroom teacher was Ms. Linh who learnt Geography._**

**When after school, I waited my brother took me go house but**** Brawly had to visit my friend's house. So I stood on the street bank. Suddenly, a man is similar age from my brother. He is a tall, thin man with bright scarlet red spiked hair, pale skin, and dark eyes, He wore school's uniform and drove his bicycle. Then, he asked me**.

"Why don't you go home, child?"He asked me.

" I stand in order to wait my brother! "Vinicius responded him.

" Can you describe your brother? Tell me! "He asked me.

" Well ! He is a powerfully built young man, who has blue spiky hair and blue eyes! "Vinicius responded.

" And his personality! "He told me.

" He is a yound man who loves surfing! "Vinicius told.

" Oh! Brawly! Why do him forget your little brother? " He complained.

" Why do you know my brother? "Vinicius asked him.

" Well! I'm one of your brother's classmates! Let me introduce myself! I'm Lance! "Lance introduced himself.

" You look so cool! "Vinicius talked.

" It's not now so as to talk there sentences! Vinicius! Let me took you go home! Wait Brawly is very long time! " Lance suggested that Vinicius should went home.

" Thanks! But which am I call you? "Vinicius didn't know to call Lance.

" Brother! Right? "Lance talked to Vinicius.

" Thanks! Brother! "Vinicius said thanks to Lance.

" You're welcome! "Lance opened his smile.


End file.
